


Chin Up

by MoraMew



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, SO, and the corporate heir, assistant kim, hope you like that, it's going to be a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Assistant Kim is very different from Assistant Kang. But that is what pleases him. His excitement, his eagerness to please, the way his eyes light up...It is all so pleasing.





	1. Chin Up

"Assistant Kim!"

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Where is the folder for the new case? I thought I told you to bring it here an hour ago."

 

"Ah! I'm sorry, sir. I'll get it right away."

 

Jumin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, aggravated. Yoosung was definitely not near the caliber of assistant that Jahee had been. He was so forgetful, so scatter brained.

 

Jumin let out a huff as Yoosung walked back into the room, cheeks pink and his lip bitten. At least he was quick to correct his mistakes. That and his eagerness to please were his saving graces. Hopefully in time he could improve.

 

"C-Can I get you anything else, sir?"

 

He was fiddling with his hair again. Was he still not used to it being brown? It suited him much more than blonde. And it was pleasing to see it lay nice and flat.

 

Jumin ran his eyes over the boy. He looked much more adult now. His natural hair was tamed into submission and it satisfied him to see him wear a suit. It was quite pleasing. The boy may be uncomfortable but he fit in, at least.

 

"Bring me some wine."

 

"What kind, sir?"

 

"One of the merlot. Don't bring the wrong glass this time."

 

The boy's pink cheeks turned red. "Y-yes, sir. Right away."

 

A smirk danced upon his face. It was a bit fun being mean to him. He would never confess it out loud...but it amused him to make the boy blush. Jahee had always been so cool headed. It was a fun change to provoke a reaction out of his new assistant.

 

And he was _so_ easily provoked. The boy was intimidated by him. It was a nice change to the way he had pestered him in the chat room before. Even there now he was a bit sensitive...though he did manage to voice some complaints. Not that he would to Jumin's face, however.

 

Yoosung rushed back into the office with an apprehensive look on his face. His hands shook ever so slightly when he put the wine glass on the desk. He was nervous. After all this time he still couldn't quite grasp wine culture.

 

"That's the right one. No need to look so nervous."

 

A look of relief on the boy's face. "Should I pour you a glass then?"

 

"Yes."

 

He was ever so careful in the way he poured the wine. Was he nervous that he would spill it? He was more absent minded than clumsy.

 

"Sir, was this vintage alright?"

 

"Yes, you did well."

 

Ah, the way his face brightened. It was just as amusing to see him perk up when he was told that he had done a good job. It was almost...cute.

 

"Thank you, sir. Oh, um, we're nearing three bottles left."

 

"I'll order some soon."

 

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else I may do for you?"

 

"No, go back to your work."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jumin sighed and stretched when the door closed. He wasn't quite in the mood to work. It was odd for him. He could usually work with such ease. But today was different. He felt...restless. Perhaps he could go home early and finish his work there. Then he could spend some quality time with Elizabeth.

 

He sighed and tried to focus on his work. No, he couldn't go home early. That would set a bad example. It was only a couple more hours anyway.

 

He forced himself to work as best as he could. Of course, he did take a few more breaks than usual but...it eventually got done.

 

Jumin was out of his office as soon as his set hours ended.

 

Ah, everyone was working diligently as always. He raised a hand as he passed his underlings, not even noticing their bows. He was long used to it.

 

But...where was Yoosung? He should still be working.

 

Jumin frowned and turned to the nearest employee. " _Where_ is Assistant Kim?"

 

"Oh, um, I think he stepped out for a short break, Mr. Han."

 

His nod was curt. Yoosung should not be taking a break. This wasn't his scheduled time. As his direct assistant he should be making an example for the rest of his employees. Jumin scowled. Where was he?

 

Not in the break room. Not in the bathroom. Not in the copy room.

 

Jumin frowned as he stepped into the car park. Where had he disappeared to? Should he call him?

 

Oh...was that the sound of someone sniffling?

 

He felt his curiosity perk up and momentarily forgot his missing assistant. Jumin wandered to where he thought the sound was coming from. Was someone hurt?

 

When he rounded the corner he was shocked to find Yoosung leaning against a wall, folders clutched to his chest. He was sniffling, one hand brought up to his face and his eyes wet. His cheeks were pink.

 

"Assistant Kim?"

 

The boy jumped, eyes flying wide open. A moment of panic crossed his face and he hurriedly swiped at his eyes and cleared his throat. "Oh, um, s-sir. Hello."

 

"What are you doing here? You should be working."

 

"I, um, I'm s-sorry. I just needed to step out for a moment."

 

"Step out?" Jumin felt a brow raise. "Why? Did something happen?"

 

"N-no!" Yoosung was avoiding eye contact with him.

 

Jumin noticed his fingers clench the folders tighter and frowned. He took a step toward the boy and Yoosung stepped back, a nervous expression crossing his face. "I don't like it when people lie to me, Assistant Kim."

 

"I-I...um..." He was still avoiding looking at him. His shoulders jumped when Jumin took another step closer. "I-It's nothing, sir. I was just, um, overly sensitive."

 

"Why?"

 

His face was flushed fully now. Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "It's of no importance, sir."

 

"If it's of no importance it wouldn't have bothered you enough to take an unauthorized break to come to the car park and cry." Yoosung's eyes flew open. Were his shoulders shaking just a bit? "I order you to tell me what happened."

 

"I..." His voice was so quiet, a hint of shame in it. "I...just...I took to heart what an employee said. I shouldn't have done so."

 

"What did they say?"

 

"That..." The boy seemed to shrink into himself now, shoulders hunching forward. "That...that I was no good. That I had strings pulled. That it must be nice getting hired with such little experience. That I must be related to you. That I only got in from some sort of connection."

 

Jumin cocked his head and crossed his arms. "And who said such foolish things?"

 

"Sir... _please_ don't make me tell you." He almost sounded like he was begging.

 

"No. If someone is attacking you and questioning my wisdom, I want to know." Jumin sighed and touched his forehead. "Assistant Kim, do you really think I would hire you if I didn't think you were capable?"

 

"But...I mess up all the time..."

 

"Yes, well, everyone does at first. I'm satisfied with you. You have the desire to work hard and improve. Only a bitter slacker would be so pathetic to insult you."

 

"S-Sir..."

 

Jumin smiled and reached out. Yoosung jumped when his fingers gently touched his chin. His eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears when he tilted his chin up to look at him. Really, it was a bit stunning to see that vulnerable look in his violet eyes. He was so _sensitive_.

 

"Chin up, Assistant Kim." Jumin smiled. "You're worthy."

 

He had never seen such a lovely shade of red. One tear slipped down Yoosung's cheeks and he sniffled before nodding, a shy smile crossing his face.

 

_Honestly_. He was too easily moved.

 

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

 

"Return to your work." Jumin stepped away from him and turned away. "I'll be going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Yes, sir! Have a safe trip!"

 

Jumin smiled as he walked away. Perhaps having the boy as his assistant had some other merits he was not yet aware of.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, is it really necessary for me to go with you?"

 

"Do you have a problem with it, Assistant Kim?"

 

"N-No. It's just that it's so far away and, um, I don't remember Jaehee going on trips with you."

 

"Jaehee always declined and insisted staying at the office. She said it was more efficient for her to work from there. But you, Assistant Kim, are different. I want you there to observe and learn from me. You'll gain some experience from the trip. Just think of it as an opportunity to travel and work toward furthering your career."

 

"But, sir..."

 

"No complaining. You're going to be by my side, Assistant Kim."

* * *

 

  
Jumin smiled and sipped his champagne as he observed Yoosung. The boy seemed both terrified and amazed as he peeked out of the window. He had squeezed his eyes shut during takeoff, his hands clenching into tight little fists. It had only occurred to Jumin just then that this could possibly be his first time in a plane. Something about that was charming, refreshing. It pleased him that he was quite possibly the one to bring the boy on a plane for the first time.

 

"Assistant Kim, are you alright?"

 

"Oh, um, yes, sir." The boy's cheeks were flushed as he tore his gaze from the window. "It's just a bit nerve wracking is all. I'm not used to this sort of thing, you know."

 

"Would you care for some wine, Assistant Kim?"

 

"Oh, n-no. Thank you, sir."

 

"Try to relax a bit. We're quite safe, I assure you."

 

"Yes, sir." Yoosung smiled nervously and glanced around the cabin. "But...is this really okay?"

 

He felt his brow quirk in confusion and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean...um...this is a bit much, isn't it? I could have flown coach."

 

"Didn't I say you were going to stay by my side?"

 

Oh. He was blushing again. Had Jumin embarrassed him somehow? He was fiddling with his hair again, too.

 

"Assistant Kim, please stop fiddling with your hair. It's a bad habit. If you were to do that in front of a client it would be terrible form."

 

"S-sorry. I guess I'm still not used to it like this."

 

"Maybe you should wear it slicked back then?"

 

"Eh?"

 

Yoosung jumped when Jumin reached over and ran a hand through his hair. Oh, it was so soft and silky. How lovely. He ignored the blush and the way the boy squirmed as he pushed his hair back from his face, trying to decide if he liked the way it looked or not.

 

"Hmm, no. Keep it as it is. It's not as appealing."

 

"N-not as appealing?"

 

"No. Of course you can see your eyes more with your hair pushed back like that...but it doesn't suit you. You're much more cute with bangs in your eyes."

 

It made him smirk to see Yoosung's jaw drop and those bright violet eyes widen. So easily flustered and embarrassed. He was so fun. He flushed even more when Jumin smiled at him and removed his hand, giving him a gentle pat on the head as he did so.

 

Yoosung stared at him for a moment or so, face flushed, before turning away from him. "I, um, could I have some of that wine now?"

 

"Hmm? Yes. Would you care for red or white?"

 

"Oh...I don't know." Yoosung had a puzzled expression when he glanced over at him. "I...don't really drink wine. I've tried it before but I didn't like it all that much. I've become curious about it again, though, since working for you."

 

"I'll choose for you then."

 

"Oh...thank you..."

 

Something about the way he just trusted him to make a good decision pleased him. He just watched curiously as Jumin called over an attendant and had them pour a glass of merlot. The boy didn't even hesitate when Jumin handed over the glass. A nod, a "thank you," and a dainty sip. The blink of surprise and pleasant smile after made him lean back in his seat and smile in satisfaction.

 

"Oh...this isn't bad. Thank you, sir."

 

"Not a problem. You may have more if you like. We'll be landing late and the meeting is tomorrow so feel free to enjoy yourself a bit, Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

 

Jumin merely nodded and sipped at his champagne, watching the boy. Yoosung was immersed in reading over the files for the meeting at first, casually drinking the wine. But...the more red his cheeks became the more he seemed to lose focus and stare out the window dreamily. Jumin had to hide a chuckle. It wasn't even that much wine.

 

After the second glass Jumin confirmed that the boy was a light weight. Yoosung hiccuped quietly and swayed a bit in his seat, his eyes drooping ever so slightly. He looked so sleepy. Was he a tired drunk? Jumin had expected a more lively side of him to pop out. Maybe it was just because he was on the plane...

 

Oh. He was asleep.

 

Jumin smiled and located one of the blankets. He could be a pest at times, but the boy did have a certain endearing charm about him.

 

Yoosung curled up and mumbled when Jumin draped the blanket gently over him. A small smile formed on his face and Jumin couldn't help but sigh and give a light pat to the boy's head. Endearing indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

He could practically feel the tension rolling off Yoosung as the meeting ended. The little sigh of relief told him without even looking over that the boy had finally relaxed. He had been rigid throughout the whole meeting, his movements wooden and his face frozen in a polite expression. It had reminded him a bit of when Jaehee had very first started.

 

Jumin smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder once the last member filed out of the room. "You did very well today, Assistant Kim."

 

The look of pure joy and pride on the boy's face was almost too much to bear. Would he always be this happy when given praise by him?

 

"Thank you, sir!" His smile was so infectious. "I'm glad I did well for you."

 

Well for him? Jumin merely cocked his head to the side and straightened his tie. "Yes. You did very well. Let's hurry out, though. I'm starved."

 

"Oh. Well, would you like me to look up the restaurants in the area, then?"

 

"No, we'll be going to one I frequent often while I'm here. I called ahead before the meeting."

 

"We?"

 

The boy sounded so surprised. Jumin nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, _we_. There's still business to discuss, Assistant Kim. Of course you're going to dinner with me."

 

"Oh, um, yes sir. I'll call for the driver then."

 

Again, a tinge of pink in the boy's cheeks. What had he said this time?

 

The evening air was cool and crisp as they stepped out of the building. It was refreshing. He would have to make a note, though, of visiting the cherry farm one last time once he was back home. It would be a shame to not get in one more visit before winter rolled in. Oh...but maybe he should visit it during the winter. The little cabin would be cozy. Would Elizabeth like curling up in his lap as he sat by the fire and read?

 

"Sir, the car is pulling up."

 

It was warm in the car; almost a bit too warm, actually. Jumin pushed his hair back and sighed. It would be nice to get back to the hotel and remove his tie.

 

"Where to, sir?"

 

"Un Passo, please."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Un Passo?" Yoosung cocked his head, a curious expression on his face. "Is that...Italian?"

 

"Correct."

 

"Hmm. I'm not sure I've ever ate at an Italian restaurant before." A small smile appeared on the boy's face. "It'll be nice to give it a try."

 

"I think you'll enjoy it. If anything, there will be steak as a default choice."

 

"But...we're really able to get in? Italian restaurants are kind of in right now, aren't they? Won't it be busy?"

 

"It's fine. As I said, I called ahead before the meeting. As the owner it will be no trouble for me to get in."

 

Yoosung's eyes were so wide when he glanced over. "Owner? Really?"

 

"Yes. I bought it sometime last fall."

 

"...huh." There was a vague look of both amusement and disbelief on the boy's face. "Well...I'm excited to try it."

 

"You should be. It's rated quite well."

 

Was that a bit of fondness in Yoosung's smile? "Of course. Nothing but the best for Jumin Han."

 

"Speaking of...the incident the other day. Have you been bothered since?"

 

He could see the boy's expression fall and regretted asking. It was much better to see him smile.

 

Yoosung bit his lip and looked out of the window. "Not...not really. I've been mostly just trying to work harder and keep to my work."

 

"I see."

 

Silence filled the car until they reached the restaurant. To Jumin, it was nothing special. But...when he glanced over and saw how wide Yoosung's eyes were he made a mental note to treat the boy to more meals in the future. Jaehee had never reacted like this. It was such a refreshing change to see someone gaze with wonder at the places he took them.

 

"Come along, Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Mr. Han!" Jumin hid a smile as the manager rushed out of the front door, hurriedly buttoning up a coat. "A pleasure to see you, sir."

 

"Yes. I'll be having dinner with my assistant tonight. I assume that won't be a problem?"

 

"No, of course not, sir. Please, follow me."

 

He noted that the man's toupee was ever so slightly crooked and coughed to hide a laugh. It was always amusing to see the manager of his restaurant. He never failed to make him laugh in some small way.

 

"Is this table alright, sir?"

 

"Perfect, thank you."

 

"Not a problem, sir. I'll have someone with you very shortly. Thank you for honoring us with a visit."

 

Jumin noticed Yoosung glancing around in earnest as he sank into his seat. His violet eyes were still so wide, completely soaking up his surroundings. It was almost a bit heart warming. He was put into mind of the first time Elizabeth had seen a Christmas tree all lit up and adorned, actually. Such big, beautiful eyes filled with wonder.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Yes! I really do! It's very pretty, sir. I had expected something a bit different..."

 

"Oh...are you referring to the roses?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jumin smiled and glanced over at the display in the middle of the restaurant. "Yes. Before I bought it the restaurant had a more family theme to it. It was a bit dated and trite for my taste. I thought having it redecorated as a sort of faux green house would be refreshing."

 

"It's very lovely."

 

"Do you like roses, Assistant Kim?"

 

The boy made a contemplative humming noise and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm. Yes, I do. They're a bit girly, though. I like sunflowers more, I think."

 

"Sunflowers?"

 

Yoosung nodded and smiled. His expression was so warm and bright. It made him smile as well. "Yes. They're always so cheery looking."

 

"I see..."

 

A waiter approached them, a nervous expression on his face. He looked new. Had he approved him? He should make time to go over the documents for the restaurant again once he was back home. "Sirs, menus for you."

 

"Thank you. Please bring a bottle of 2010 Chateau Larcis Ducasse St.-Emilion."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Yoosung looked a little perplexed as he glanced over the menu, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

"What is it?"

 

"There's just so many things I haven't heard of before...I'm not sure what I would like."

 

"Would you like me to order for you?"

 

"You would do that?"

 

"Of course. I think I know your taste by now."

 

"Oh..." Something like shyness passed on the boy's face. Shyness and then...eagerness? "Then, yes...please."

 

Jumin hid a smile. Again, there was that blind trust in him. Trust without question or hesitation. The trust that whatever he chose for him would be perfect. It pleased him. It pleased him _greatly_. "Would you like a drink as well?"

 

"If it's alright."

 

"I'll choose something perfect for you."

 

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just looked up expensive ass wine for the order. Gotta keep the Corporate Heir fancy™️


	4. Chapter 4

He had got his assistant tipsy.

 

Jumin sighed as he helped Yoosung out of the car. He would feel a bit of guilt but...

 

But, well. The boy was being just a bit too amusing for him to be upset over it. It was hard to muster any of the guilt he should have.

 

His flushed cheeks and little hiccups were endearing. Yoosung whined quietly and leaned against his shoulder, those violet eyes of his sleepy and yet somehow sparkling.

 

"Jumin..."

 

What was this sudden urge to pat him on the head, run his hand through his hair? He cleared his throat, quickly dismissing the thought. "Assistant Kim, please pull yourself together. We're in public. You must maintain a sense of professionalism. You can relax once I take you to your room."

 

The boy nodded and groaned quietly, pulling himself up straight. Jumin kept his eye on him as he led him through the hotel lobby. He was stumbling a bit and rubbing his eyes, trying to shake off the sleep that had almost overtook him in the car. He sighed to himself and put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to steady him. He would need to take better note in the future to not allow such drinking.

 

"I apologize. I should have cut you off."

 

Yoosung yawned and smiled. "Eh? But it was so yummy. I didn't know wine could taste that good."

 

Yummy? Ah, yes. This was more like the Yoosung from before. Jumin shook his head and led the boy into the elevator.

 

"Well. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

 

"It was sooooo good. The wine _and_ the food! I *hiccup* had no idea that it would be so tasty. The food you picked out for me was so great. Thank you so much!"

 

He couldn't help but allow a satisfied smile to cross his face. He felt a sense of pleasure at the boy's happiness. It was almost... _gratifying_. "I'm glad. I'll be sure to pass along the compliments to the chef."

 

Yoosung hiccuped again and laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't had something so good to eat since I visited my mom last."

 

"I thought you were inclined to cooking?"

 

"Mmm, ya. But I'm not that good."

 

"You're the only one that tries your creations, right? I'm sure you can't be a proper judge of it. You need an outsider to try it out and grade your performance."

 

"Ohhhh?" Yoosung cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, a pondering look on his face. "Hmm...who should I try it out on then?"

 

Jumin stepped back, surprise running through him as Yoosung suddenly stepped close to him again. The boy rocked forward on his feet slightly, leaning toward him.

 

"Hey, Jumin...do you-"

 

Yoosung jumped at the sudden sound of Jumin's phone ringing. He glanced down at his phone and sighed.

 

"Just a moment, Assistant Kim."

 

Something like a pout seemed to cross the boy's face and he stepped back once more, folding his arms across his chest. Jumin hid a smile and brought the phone up to his ear.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Jumin! How did the meeting go?"

 

"Very well. They're in our hands."

 

"Wonderful. I'll invite the owner over soon, then. How early could prepare a review for the board?"

 

"When do you need it?"

 

"As soon as possible. I want to keep with this momentum and have you jump to the next case. Start working tonight, if you can do so."

 

Jumin suppressed a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. "Very well, father. I'm almost to my room. I'll write a draft."

 

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Click.

 

Jumin frowned and shoved the phone into his pocket. He had hoped for a good night's rest.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Yes, Assistant Kim?"

 

"Um...you have to work?"

 

"Yes."

 

He sighed as the elevator doors opened and stepped out. It was such a pain. But...his father was right. It would be good to keep with the momentum.

 

There was a small frown on Yoosung's face when he glanced over. "Is something wrong, Assistant Kim?"

 

"Um..." The boy looked up at him and smiled, the expression a bit more subdued than normal. "No. But...if you're working...do you want me to help?"

 

Jumin blinked in surprise and shook his head. "Oh, no, Assistant Kim. You can rest. I don't think there will be much you can help me with. I just need to draw up a rough draft for a report on today's meeting."

 

"Um...but it's kind of unfair for me to rest, right? I mean...I'm the assistant. The boss should be sleeping while I slave away, right?" Yoosung laughed. "I mean, at least...Jaehee did that, right? So shouldn't I?"

 

Jumin paused in the hallway and turned to the boy. That troubled slump of his shoulders, that sad little narrowing of his brows...Did he still compare himself to his former assistant? Was he still under the impression he wasn't doing enough? The pink in his cheeks darkened when he patted him on the head, those violet eyes widening ever so slightly as he looked up at him. Jumin smiled. "Assistant Kim, you're not Jaehee. You don't have to do everything she did. You help me in different ways. You're doing just fine. You don't have to help me tonight."

 

"Oh..." Yoosung blinked slowly and suddenly looked down, biting his lip. "Um...do you...want company then?"

 

"Company?"

 

"Y-yeah? I would, um, just really feel bad." His cheeks were flushed, his head turning to the side to hide some sort of embarrassed expression. "You know...if you were working and I just went to bed..."

 

Jumin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he racked with the impulse to touch that flushed face? "Well...if you can keep quiet, then...sure."

 

Yoosung seemed to brighten suddenly, a smile breaking across his face. "I'll make you coffee!"

 

"Can you do that in your state?" Jumin hid a smile and began walking to his room again. What was this feeling of satisfaction running through him?

 

Yoosung laughed and nodded. "Ya. I'm not that bad off, promise. I, um, sobered up a bit..."

 

"Oh? What did that?"

 

His cheeks were so dark when Jumin glanced over. "Um...I dunnno."

 

He chose not to probe him and opened the room, beckoning his assistant inside. He felt a sense of relief as he loosened his tie and took off his shoes. Even if he did have to work, at least he could be a bit more comfortable. Yoosung followed suit, loosening his tie, kicking off his shoes, and taking off his jacket.

 

"Ahhh, man. I'm still not used to this."

 

"Used to what?"

 

"The suit and tie thing." He touched his hair lightly. "The hair. The...everything."

 

"Does it bother you?"

 

"Nah. It's just...different." Yoosung stretched and yawned. "Whatever. Coffee, Mr. Han?"

 

"Yes. Make it strong."

 

He had to stifle a laugh at Yoosung's "yes, sir!" and flippant little salute. Jumin let himself smile and walked to the desk, shaking his head. He needed to be more strict with him. He doubted that the boy would be so tongue-in-cheek when they were around others but...he couldn't let anyone think he was going easy on the boy. Jumin sighed and powered up his laptop. He needed to be strict but...but it was a bit hard. He couldn't help softening up around him. It wasn't something he had expected. It wasn't something he was used to.

 

"Your coffee, sir." Yoosung sat the coffee down beside him and smiled. "One small spoonful of sugar and a dash of cream. Just as you like it."

 

"Thank you, Assistant Kim."

 

"I'm not sure if it'll be that good." Something like a pout formed on the boy's face. "But I hope you enjoy it."

 

"I'm sure I will, Assistant Kim." His smile was so...he was reluctant to use the word "precious." But...was there another word to describe it? "Assistant Kim, you should have a cup of it too. Coffee, a glass of water, and a snack to stave off any sort of hangover."

 

"Yes, sir." Yoosung seemed distracted for a moment, the agreement an automatic obedience. "Um...a snack, though. Is it alright to order room service?"

 

"Of course. Get whatever you like." He turned his gaze to the the laptop, pulling up the necessary documents. "There's a good variety."

 

"Would you like something, sir?"

 

"Mmm, no." Jumin didn't even realize he had reached his hand out until he felt something smooth, silky underneath his palm. He blinked and pulled his hand back slowly, glancing over at Yoosung. There was a surprised but happy? look on his face, his slender fingers reaching up to touch his flushed cheeks. Jumin cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to the laptop, sitting himself in the chair at the desk. "No...no, thank you. Just order whatever you like."

 

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

 

He kept his nod curt and began to type. He sighed quietly as the boy walked away. Yes. He _needed_ to be more strict. With Yoosung, with himself. What was this? He couldn't keep reaching out, couldn't keep touching him, couldn't keep patting his head as if he were Elizabeth.

 

Jumin shook his head and frowned. He would handle it. He would restrain any of these curious little impulses.

 

He took a deep breath and sipped the coffee. It was...good.


	5. Chapter 5

Something warm was touching him. Jumin could feel himself beginning to wake as something gently probed his shoulder. It was so light. Elizabeth...?

 

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the world swam into focus. Violet eyes...

 

"Good morning, sir."

 

Oh. His smile was so bright.

 

Yoosung stepped away from the bed, handing him a cup of coffee as he sat up. When had he crawled into bed? He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the smell of the coffee wake him up.

 

"What time is it, Assistant Kim?"

 

"It's nine in the morning, sir. I'm sorry for not letting you sleep longer but I wasn't sure how much time you wanted before we head to the airport."

 

"Mmm, no. This is fine." He opened his eyes and watched as Yoosung flitted through the room, gathering up various documents and setting them on the desk. He was already dressed, his suit in perfect order. "How are you feeling this morning, Assistant Kim?"

 

"Oh, good!" The boy paused and smiled at him, a slightly guilty look on his face. "I'm, um, sorry for falling asleep in here last night, sir. And while you were working, no less."

 

"Did you...?" Jumin frowned lightly, thinking back to the night before. Ah...yes, he remembered Yoosung curling up on the couch at one point. "Well, it's fine."

 

"And, um...sorry for moving you to the bed." Yoosung hesitated, a sort of uncertain look on his face. "I-I wasn't sure if I should have done so but...I woke up in the middle of the night and you just looked so uncomfortable in the armchair."

 

Jumin glanced down. Yoosung had brought him to the bed? That small boy? And he had...undressed him? Jumin touched his undershirt and cocked his head.

 

"Did you do this too?"

 

Yoosung's cheeks turned pink and he scratched at one, something like embarrassment passing over his face. "Um, yes, sir. Is...that okay?"

 

"Oh...yes. You didn't have to do that. Thank you, however."

 

Yoosung nodded and continued cleaning up. Jumin sipped at the coffee. _Was_ it okay? Should he reprimand him for it? Jumin frowned. He was his assistant...was that something an assistant should do? If he were a woman it would be clear grounds for rebuttal but...

 

Yoosung stretched and turned to him, smiling.

 

But he was a man.

 

Jumin shook the thoughts from his mind, dismissing it as unnecessary to stress over. It didn't matter that much, he supposed.

 

"Assistant Kim?"

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"You can leave that. I'll finish sorting my things. You may go ahead and begin packing your own."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"I'll fetch you around noon."

 

"Yes, sir." Yoosung bowed slightly and walked out of the room with a small wave.

 

Jumin closed his eyes as he heard the door shut. He was tired. It...it had been an odd trip.

 

It was...refreshing to have someone with him. It was refreshing having a friendly face next to him. He didn't have to calculate his actions around Yoosung. There wasn't the pressure of maintaining complete seriousness around him. It was... _nice_.

 

The boy had been quiet the night before as he worked, but it had been some sort of comfort to have him there. Being able to glance over and see him flipping through a book or scrawling notes in his binder was...enjoyable. They had held small conversations but the silent moments that lingered in between weren't unpleasant. Working with the boy was very different than what he had expected.

 

Very, _very_ different.

 

He was letting his guard down too often. If he didn't steel himself again, he would start showing favoritism.

 

Jumin frowned and got out of the bed. Professionalism. He needed to maintain it.

 

He sighed and stretched, pushing all the little nagging thoughts out of his mind. He needed to work.

 

He spent the morning idly packing up his items. He went through too much coffee and indulged in a bit too much breakfast. His nutritionist would have his head when he returned. But...he was restless. He could enjoy this every now and then.

When it was time to pick Yoosung up, called for the car and left a tip on for the maids.

 

Yoosung opened the door almost immediately after he knocked, his travel bag already on his shoulder and a smile on his face. He stepped out into the hallway and took his phone out.

 

"Should I call for the car now, sir?"

 

"No, I've done so already."

 

"Oh..." Was that disappointment on the boy's face? "Sir, that's part of my job, you know."

 

"I know." Jumin waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. Come along, Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Yoosung followed after him, tapping at his phone. The look of concentration on his face made Jumin smile. It was always interesting to see the boy's serious side pop out. Contrasted to his normal state...it was amusing.

 

"We should have a nice flight, sir. There doesn't look to be any reasons for delay." Yoosung brushed his hair back and smiled, a cheery sort of tone in his voice that made Jumin smile in return. "We should arrive home before seven."

 

"Any important emails?"

 

"Mmm, no. Not really. They can all wait until you return home, sir." Yoosung paused, squinting at the screen. "Oh...there is a reminder about the press conference the day after tomorrow, however."

 

"Oh...for the hospital?"

 

Yoosung stepped back as the elevator door opened, eyes still on the screen and fingers tapping away. "Yes, sir."

 

"Please make sure that my suit is delivered to the penthouse tomorrow, Assistant Kim." Jumin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the phone call from the night before. "And call Chat Blanc. Get a reservation for tonight." He glanced at his watch. "For around...nine thirty, I suppose?"

 

"Yes, sir. Reservation for two?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Anything else, sir?"

 

"No, not at the moment." He stepped out into the lobby as the elevator door opened. "I assume you've checked out?"

 

"Yes, sir. I checked us in at the airport as well." Yoosung glanced up and smiled. "We should have smooth sailing for our journey home."

 

Jumin nodded and began striding across the hotel lobby. He could feel a slight feeling of annoyance overtake him. He didn't want to spend his night talking business with his father. He just wanted to stay home and catch up on missed time with Elizabeth. It was such a pain.

 

Speaking of...MC hadn't sent him a photo this morning. He took his phone out as he slid into the car, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Where to, sir?"

 

"The airport, please."

 

_MC, is everything alright with Elizabeth?_

 

She would message him back before they took off...right? It was too late in the day for her to be sleeping still. Maybe he should have brought Elizabeth with him...

 

He glanced out the window, feeling restless. He could see Yoosung in the reflection, that look of concentration on his face lingering as he chatted on the phone with the restaurant. He wondered briefly what the boy would look like if he styled his hair differently. There was a man at the meeting that had an interesting style. What had been his name? Shirotani? Would that suit Yoosung? Would it offend the boy if he told him that he should try it? He had been able to make Jaehee cut her hair...and Yoosung had readily agreed to dye his back to his natural colour...so maybe...

 

He blinked, knocked out of his wandering thoughts by the sudden buzz of his phone.

 

_Sorry, Jumin! My phone died last night and I forgot. Miss Elizabeth is doing well!_

 

He felt a smile grace his face as the next message rolled in. Elizabeth was curled up on the windowsill, snoozing in the sunlight. How precious she looked.

 

"We're here, sirs."

 

"Thank you."

 

The airport was busy. Jumin sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket, annoyed as he looked at the crowd. Why on earth were there so many people?

 

"Come along, Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

They navigated their way through the crowd with minimal problems. He was pleased he didn't have to slow his stride for the boy. Though he may be shorter, he was able to keep up with him. It was less of a hassle than when he was with Jaehee.

 

"Sir, we have about an hour until boarding."

 

"Let's go to the lounge, then. I would like a drink."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He was pleased to find the lounge a bit more empty. It would have been such a bother to have to force polite conversation with some grasping business man.

 

Jumin led Yoosung to the bar and sat down with a quiet sigh of a relief.

 

"Welcome back, Mr. Han." The bartender smiled amiably at him. Oh, yes. That was a familiar face. He had tended to him last time...right? "Today we have an excellent merlot, if I may be so bold as to suggest it."

 

"I'll have a glass. Assistant Kim?"

 

The boy looked up from his phone, a distracted look on his face. "Yes, sir?"

 

"Would you care for a drink?"

 

"Oh, no, sir. Thank you." He was given a quick smile before Yoosung's attention was given to the phone again.

 

Jumin watched him idly. Wouldn't it bother his eyes if he kept squinting like that? The phone screen was small. Perhaps he should get him a...what were they called? Tablet? Wouldn't that be more suitable for work?

 

"Assistant Kim, doesn't it hurt your eyes to squint like that?"

 

Yoosung glanced up, a surprised look on his face. "Oh...um...no? I'm used to it."

 

"It would be a shame for you to ruin your eyesight so early, though. I'll get you something with a bigger screen to work from."

 

Flushed cheeks. "Oh, sir, you really don't have to do that."

 

"I do. I can't have my employee's ability to work hampered." Jumin accepted the glass of wine from the bartender with a nod. "We'll have it settled tomorrow."

 

Something cross between disbelief and amusement seemed to flit across Yoosung's face. "Well...thank you, sir. I really do appreciate it."

 

He waved a hand around dismissively. "It's fine. I should have done it a while ago. If there is anything you need that would better your performance, let me know."

 

Yoosung blinked slow, the disbelief growing stronger in his expression. "Yes, sir."

 

Why was he looking at him like that? Wasn't it natural for him to want to improve his employee's environment? Jumin turned his gaze to the wine. The bartender was right. It was excellent. He would have to remember the label.

 

"Oh...sir?"

 

"Yes, Assistant Kim?"

 

"I have your reservations for the restaurant. Should I inform Mr. Chairman or?"

 

"I'll do it, Assistant Kim. You don't have to worry about it."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jumin held back a sigh and took a sip of the wine. Perhaps it would be a pleasurable dinner with his father. He hadn't taken with anyone recently...so maybe they could enjoy their time together. He wondered briefly what it was like living with a stable parental unit. He glanced over at Yoosung. He had that...didn't he? Yoosung seemed to rarely talk about his family. He could recall, though, something about his mother and father both working for the government. And the boy hadn't seemed antagonistic mentioning his mother the night before. Were they close?

 

He dismissed the sudden desire to question his assistant. It wasn't his business. The boy did his work and he didn't complain. He didn't seem to have a bad life. As long as he kept working for him so eagerly then everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheh. I'm in Ten Count hell right now. I think Shirotani would be something of an interest to Jumin. I couldn't help but slip him in! I love his character design a lot, tbh


	6. Chapter 6

He was so tired.

 

He had thought the dinner would go well. The beginning had been pleasant- more than pleasant, really. Simple discussion about how the meeting had went, catching up with work, casual talk about acquaintances and recent activities. He had actually enjoyed himself a bit. But then...

 

_"So...Jumin, have you found anyone yet?"_

 

Why had his father decided to delve into that? Was it _really_ necessary?

 

_"You've never shown the slightest interest in anyone...don't you think it's about time to pick someone up?"_

 

Why? He was focused on work. No one interested him. What was the point in forcing himself into some unnatural relationship that would end awkwardly and cause trouble?

 

_"I'm not saying you should settle down and get married, mind you. But...at this point you should at least have a fling or two. People talk, you know."_

 

Talk about what? He always made sure to maintain a good demeanor when forced to deal with the grasping coquettes. He never showed his annoyance with them.

 

_"Why don't you let me introduce you to someone?"_

 

He would rather be forced to walk to work each and every day than sit through an awkward blind date.

 

Jumin frowned. Why did everyone care so much? Yes, he was the heir...but...there was still time. Why should he be forced to find someone so soon?

 

_"You're not seeing someone secretly are you?"_

 

His father had looked at him so suspiciously. Did he _really_ think that he would have someone stashed away? It was almost a bit insulting that he was questioning him. He had always been so clear that he was uninterested in any sort of relationship.

 

_"You're not? But...Jumin...I just don't understand you sometimes. Don't you get... **lonely**?"_

 

Lonely? Why would he be lonely? He received sufficient social interaction with work. If he desired to talk to someone he could enter the chat-room. And he had Elizabeth waiting for him at home. He wasn't lonely. He was far from it. Another person would just disrupt his peace.

 

_"There's **really** no one that has your affection? No one that you're interested in?"_

 

Affection? He had been puzzled by that. He held affection for his friends, yes. And as far as interested...again, he was interested in his friends and their lives. Did he mean it...sexually? There were no impulses for that, no little desires.

 

Oh...  
But...  
The closest thing could be those moments where he had the urge to run his hand through Yoosung's hair.

 

But...that was just like wanting to pet Elizabeth? It was a display of affection but it wasn't...

 

He felt more confused suddenly.

 

No, no. That didn't have anything to do with his father pressuring him or his current single state...right?

 

He was a younger man. He was cute- _anyone_ would admit it, he told himself. He had looked over him for a long time. He had watched him grow, helped him when Rika passed on, encouraged him during his schooling. So...little urges like that were normal. Of course he had affection, a bit of fondness for the boy. But not affection like _that_.

 

Jumin frowned and crossed his arms. This was too troublesome to think about. It was too late, he was too tired. He could think on it another time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, about the meeting on Friday...they're asking to reschedule. What should I tell them?"

 

"See if we have a spot open for Monday. That's the only day I have free, right?"

 

"Yes, sir. The Director from Frioma has invited you to lunch after tomorrow's press conference."

 

"Accept it."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jumin watched idly as Yoosung scribled some notes down, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He fought back the urge to yawn. He had been unable to rest well the night before. He felt so tired, restless.

 

"Oh, and the tailor called. Your suit should be arriving at the penthouse this evening no later than seven. There is a note to remind you about the gala next weekend as well."

 

"Anything else?"

 

Yoosung looked up and smiled, his head tilting to the side a bit. "No, sir. That's it."

 

Jumin narrowed his eyes. _Again_. Again that feeling of wanting to reach out and pat the boy on the head. Why?

 

He turned his gaze away and straightened his tie, annoyed with himself. "Fetch a glass of merlot, Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

The boy hopped up and hurried out of the room, folders clutched to his chest. Jumin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The boy seemed more comfortable working now. But...now he was the one feeling unsure. He frowned. He had dismissed it as troublesome and as a waste of time to think about. And yet his mind refused to comply.

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was only being thrown off because of his father's meddling. He needed to concentrate on work. He had too much to do to let something so trivial distract him.

 

He glanced up as Yoosung returned, beckoning the boy forward. Yoosung smiled, leaning over to him slightly and presenting the bottle.

 

"Is the vintage alright, sir?"

 

How had he never noticed how slender his fingers were? They were so small- especially compared to his own. They looked so delicate wrapped around the bottle. But his nails...what a tragic state they were in. Bitten to the quick and so stubby. They were unsightly.

 

"...sir?"

 

Jumin blinked, jerking himself from his thoughts, and nodded. "The vintage is fine, Assistant Kim. Pour the glass."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jumin watched as Yoosung began to pour, trailing his gaze lightly over his hands again. The nails were bothering him. Such lovely hands shouldn't be marred by untidy nails.

 

"Assistant Kim."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Your fingernails..."

 

Yoosung finished pouring the wine, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "My fingernails?"

 

"They're untidy." He narrowed his eyes as Yoosung's widened. "It's distracting."

 

"I, um, I-I'm sorry, sir." The boy's cheeks were beginning to flush in embarrassment. "I didn't realize that they were."

 

"They are." Jumin frowned as he stared at the digits. "Do you bite them?"

 

"Oh...um...I guess? It's a bad habit." His voice was getting a bit higher in pitch, nervousness seeping into his words. "I usually do when I'm stressed out. I don't really think about it."

 

"You should." Jumin crossed his arms and sighed. "You're my personal assistant. You represent _me_. From your appearance to your mannerisms, everything you do reflects on myself as your boss."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The boy look chastized, almost a bit sad. His shoulders seemed to slump forward and he bit his lip. Jumin wanted to take back his words. But...they were true.

 

"You do very well for me, Assistant Kim. This is a small detail that can be easily fixed." Jumin offered a small smile to reassure him. "You can wear gloves until you break this habit of yours and your nails look better. Or you can get a manicure."

 

Yoosung laughed, the sound almost uncomfortable. "Um...a manicure? Isn't that a bit...?"

 

He felt his brow raise. "A bit what? There is no shame in taking care of yourself." He raised his own hand and studied his nails. "I get a manicure every other week. Zen does as well. There's no harm in polishing yourself. You work for me, Assistant Kim. This isn't some small business or a summer time job at a cafe. You interact with some very important, very powerful people. You have to think of your appearance."

 

"Oh...I understand." Yoosung bit his lip and glanced down at his hands. "Well...if that would make you happy...I do want to be at my very best for you, sir."

 

He had to bite his tongue to hold back the phrase "good boy" from flying out of his mouth. What the _hell_ was that? Where did it come from? Jumin took a deep breath and smiled, his hand clenched against his thigh. "That's a good attitude. I can recommend you a place if you need it. You should pick up a pair of gloves as well. The gala next weekend will require a bit more formal attire than your work suits. You should get a new suit. Gloves would be a nice touch."

 

"Oh, yes sir." He seemed to perk up a little, a thoughtful look passing over his face for a moment. "In that case, I'll see if Zen can go shopping with me again."

 

He felt his eyes narrow once more. "Zen?"

 

"Oh, um," Yoosung smiled and nodded, "yes. Zen helped me pick out my suits when you hired me."

 

"Really?" What was this sudden feeling of aggravation? Jumin frowned. "...Don't ask him. His tastes are so poor. I'll take you shopping."

 

Yoosung blinked. It was quite a sight to see his face go from lightly flushed to full on red in just mere seconds. "B-but...sir...you really don't have to do that. I, um-"

 

He raised a hand, cutting the boy off. "Remember that you represent _me_ , Assistant Kim. Considering that, wouldn't it be best if you received direct approval of your attire from me? This will be your first time attending a gala as my assistant. I don't want you to give a poor showing."

 

"I..." He was biting his lip again, his hands suddenly grasping at his pant legs. "I, um...yes, sir..."

 

"Right then. This Sunday I will pick you up and we'll get you outfitted."

 

There seemed to be so many emotions running through the boy. How could he manage to look both defeated and pleased at the same time? _Why_ did he look defeated and pleased? "I...yes, sir."

 

"You may return to your work."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He let his head drop into his hands as the door shut. Had he just made a mistake? No...he was in the right, wasn't he? His assistant _should_ look good. And it would pain him if he allowed Zen to choose how the boy would be presented. No. It was, of course, his duty and responsibility to make the boy shine. Yoosung was an extension of himself, in a sense. He should be portrayed in the best light.

 

Jumin sighed and leaned back in his seat. He told Jaehee when her appearance displeased him, too. This wasn't any different.

 

It felt...complicated. That displeased him. There was no reason for it to be complicated. He was simply ensuring that his assistant was performing capably and representing him well. Yes, that was it.

 

He reached for his wine. Sunday. He looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly say thank you to everyone for reading! It's made my lil heart swell with all the encouragement and support /;u;/  
> I'm so happy you all enjoy it and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Zen:** What the hell is your problem?

 

**Zen:** What do you mean I have bad taste?!

 

**Jumin:** Oh, I see he told you.

 

**Yoosung:** I'm sorry! It just slipped out!

 

**Jumin:** It's fine.  
He should know he has bad taste. Why try to hide it from him?

 

**707:** Lololol

 

**Zen:** I have GREAT taste, thank you very much

 

**Jumin:** You can tell yourself that

 

**Zen:** You're such a douche!!!!

 

**707:** lololol  
Isn't it a little weird though? To take him shopping, I mean.

 

**Jumin:** Why would it be weird?

 

**Zen:** Um, your his boss?

 

**Jumin:** Typo.

 

**Zen:** =_=  
Douche. You're the biggest douche.

 

**Jumin:** Assistant Kim doesn't have a problem with it.  
Do you, Assistant Kim?

 

**Yoosung:** I don't!  
I just don't want you to waste your day off on me. I could go by myself.

 

**Jumin:** I've already made my decision. It's not a waste of my day.

 

**Zen:** God. You're so weird.  
Isn't it kind of gross for two guys to go shopping together??

 

**707:** Didn't you go shopping with Yoosung before?

 

**Zen:** MC was with me!

 

**Jumin:** Oh, we could invite her. She has good taste.  
Unlike someone else I know.

 

**Zen:** Douche! I have good taste!

 

**Jumin:** I never said I was talking about you.

 

**Yoosung:** >.< Do we have to fight? I'm okay with going shopping with him. It'll be for the best, anyway

 

**Zen:** The best???

 

**Yoosung:** Yeah. What if I chose something that didn't look good? I would make him look bad

 

**707:** lololol

 

**Zen:** Oh my god  
I am not reading this

 

**Yoosung:** Oh. Your dad just walked past the break room. Should I head back?

 

**Jumin:** Please do so. You can take another break or resume it if it turns out he's not coming to visit me.

 

**Yoosung:** Do you want me to have him wait in your office until you get back?

 

**Jumin:** Yes. Remember to offer him tea. I'll be back quickly.

-Yoosung has exited the chat room-  
-Jumin has exited the chat room-

 

 Jumin sighed and stood up from the bench. _Why_ was his father visiting? Maybe he would be lucky and it would just so happen to be the case that he was on his floor?

 

He frowned and threw away his water bottle. What an annoyance. He had stepped out to clear his head. It had been such a long time since he had visited the small garden he had built behind the office. He had hoped to enjoy it but...

 

It didn't matter. He had to hurry. It wouldn't do to have his father waiting long- if he was even there for him, that is.

 

He sighed again and hurried his stride, crossing through the little courtyard quickly and slipping into the building. What could his father want? Maybe he wanted to discuss the press conference the day before? He thought he had covered it thoroughly enough, and the lunch that followed after.

 

He paused, feeling his phone buzz.

 

_Oh, it looks like he's just on this floor for a meeting. The one upstairs is getting renovated?_

 

Oh, that was good. He could relax then.

 

_Alright. You may resume your break. I'll head back to my office, but be sure that you take the rest of your allotted time._

 

Jumin smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. In that case maybe he would take a small detour to the cafe? He never really visited that area of the building...but he could vaguely remember Jaehee raving about the desserts it served. Sweets were not his usual taste, but there was an odd craving for manju that he could not seem to shake.

 

Wanting sweets was unusual for him. A lot of things were unusual for him lately.

 

Jumin shook his head. No. He didn't need to waste any more time on wishy washy pondering. He didn't have the luxury for that at the moment. Work was more important. He could sort himself another time.

 

He turned the corner and realized that his feet had brought him to his floor. He couldn't help the wry smile that crossed his face. Well worn paths were hard to leave, it seemed.

 

Oh, well. He could always have his chef make him something sweet later.

 

He let his gaze sweep idly over his employees as he walked toward his office. They performed so diligently- or at least it appeared that they did.

 

Yoosung seemed to be taking his break. He wondered where the boy had decided to go. He didn't have enough time to head to the cafe, did he? What _did_ the boy eat for lunch? Jumin frowned. He had to be eating more properly now that he wasn't hidden away at home...right? He paid him well enough that he could have a full fridge...right? Yes, of course he did. If the boy decided to not eat right that was on him. Though...the thought did bother him. Jaehee hadn't ate well when she worked for him, either. She had taken on more work than Yoosung currently was, though. And he had shown a hearty appetite at the restaurant...Jumin would just choose to think he was eating well to save himself from needlessly worrying over the boy.

 

He took a deep breath, trying to keep a sigh from escaping. Too many troublesome things were trying to distract him. He needed to concentrate. He had his meeting on Monday and-

 

"Listen, _twink_ , don't get cocky."

 

What was that? He felt himself frown and looked over toward the stairwell. Was there a problem? What was a twink?

 

Jumin hesitated and then squared his shoulders. He couldn't let discourse in the office go unchecked. If it were left free to escalate, it would only cause problems later.

 

He walked quietly over to the stairs and peeked over the banister.

 

Oh.  
Yoosung.  
Yoosung and...he knew his name, didn't he? What was it? Pak...Seong Pak?

 

What were they doing?

  
More importantly...why did it look like Pak was bothering Yoosung?

 

He narrowed his eyes, watching as the man took a step forward to the boy. He poked Yoosung on the chest, cheeks red in anger and jaw clenched.

 

"You think you're special? Think you're better than me?" The man laughed bitterly. "You shouldn't have gotten the job. What did you do? Hmm? You're awfully _friendly_ with him, aren't you? Little brat like you couldn't be his tas-"

 

"Mr. Pak."

 

Oh...oh now that was a _cool_ tone. Had he ever heard Yoosung sound so cold, so...mature? That always present gentle tone was gone. And his expression...it made Jumin grin a bit. After all that flushing and nervous fidgeting he had never expected the boy to be able to pull off such a disdainful look.

 

Yoosung's smile was so icy. "Mr. Pak, you seem to like to take your insecurities out on me. I'm getting quite tired of it. Perhaps if you spent as much time improving your work performance as you do harassing me, you could have had a shot at this job."

 

He took a step forward, forcing the man to take a step back. Jumin watched as he reached up, idly running his fingers over the garish tie adorning the now furiously stuttering man's suit. A quick pull and Pak's face was near Yoosung's.

 

"If it _bothers_ you so much that Mr. Han selected someone younger than you, that's your problem. If it bothers you so much that you were looked over, that you were left in your cubicle, that you haven't been given the _attention_ you so desperately want, then that is _your problem_." Annoyance flashed over the boy's face suddenly, his cold smile turning irritated. "I'm far from perfect...but I'm leagues ahead of you. I never thought I would have to deal with such petty behavior after graduating. It's a shame Mr. Han's workforce is tainted with the likes of you. Perhaps I should mention to him the idea of employee reviews? Mr. Han does _such_ an exceptional job and he works so hard. I would hate for him to be represented poorly because of a few bad apples."

 

He let go of the man's tie and stepped away, aloof expression overtaking his face once more. "You should get back to work, Mr. Pak. Your quarterly was riddled with mistakes, you know. I took the liberty of leaving it on your desk with what you needed to fix highlighted and circled."

 

The man stared, jaw slightly dropped and fists clenched. Jumin thought for a second he might swing at the boy. But he simply took a deep breath and stormed off down the stairs, punching the wall and cursing as he passed Yoosung.

 

It was quiet for a moment. He wondered if he should walk away or let the boy know that he had witnessed it?

 

He hesitated, taking a step toward the stairs.

 

A gasp suddenly filled the air and made him pause. Yoosung was leaning against the wall and clutching at his chest when Jumin glanced down. His knees were seeming to buckle. His face was pale, a weak smile on it. The boy laughed shakily and gripped his hair with his free hand.

 

"I can't...can't believe I did that. Oh my god."

 

Jumin watched the boy push himself back up to a standing position and breathe deeply. A grin spread across Yoosung's face and he bit his lip, laughter still finding a way to seep from him. He looked so pleased.

 

"Okay...back to work then."

 

Jumin quickly stepped backed from the stairwell and began walking to his office. It took restraint to shut the door softly behind.

 

He sank down into his chair.

 

_What_ had he just witnessed?

 

He had never seen that side of Yoosung before. He had stood so strongly, had defended himself so well.

 

That was _not_ the boy that he had found sniffling in the car park.

 

What made him change?

 

Jumin brought his hand to his mouth, muffling a laugh and hiding a grin. He was impressed. He was very impressed. He felt...proud? Yes, he felt proud.

 

Proud of Yoosung for standing up for himself. Proud of Yoosung for seeing his worth. Proud of Yoosung for shutting that ridiculous man down.

 

There was pride.

 

And then there was irritation.

 

Irritation that such a dull man had been bothering his assistant. Irritation that someone who he had to pause to try to remember had insinuated that he deserved to be at his side rather than Yoosung. Irritation that his decision to hire him was being questioned. Irritation that the boy was being doubted. Irritation that he had been poked, that someone had dared to lay a finger on him.

 

Jumin would make sure to remember that man's face.

 

And...he would be sure to remember this smug feeling sitting quietly in him.

 

Something in his ego had been stroked, some vain little part of him satisfied.

 

Yoosung had stood up for himself. He had stood up for himself and so very cooly defended not only his own abilities, but Jumin's decision to hire him. He had performed so well. He felt satisfied- something in him wanting to flaunt his choice in hiring the boy. He _knew_ Yoosung would do well. And he was pleased that the boy handled himself so perfectly. Would anyone else's assistant defend them like that? Would they take pride in their position? _His_ assistant did. _His_ assistant stood up for themselves _and_ their boss even though they were nervous, even though no one else was around to witness.

 

A smirk was beginning to work itself across his face. He was pleased. He was _very_ pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used so many italics in this but EMPHASIS AND TONE *tosses glitter*


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you, Yoosung. But I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself!"

 

Yoosung grinned, hugging the pillow closer to his stomach. "Right? I never thought I could do it. You should have heard me, MC. I sounded so cool! It was like I was a whole other person!"

 

"I hope he leaves you alone now."

 

"I think I can handle it." Yoosung bit his lip, his confidence momentarily shaking before surging up again. "There's no way I can let some creep like that pick on me. I mean...Jumin chose _me_. He could have hired me as a normal staffer...but he chose me to be his assistant. There's no way I can let myself feel inferior knowing that."

 

"That's the attitude!" MC laughed and he smiled, a happy feeling running through him. "Seriously, I'm proud of you. I was so worried. And you wouldn't even tell Jumin anything was happening!"

 

"I didn't want to worry him. And...I didn't want him to look at me as if I'm a child. I want to make him proud. I want him to be happy that he chose me." He felt himself curl up a bit and hugged the pillow tighter.

 

"Yoosungie, I swear you are just too precious sometimes." She sighed, but it sounded affectionate. "Listen, I know Jumin would probably say no...but I've got a mocha with your name on it. I miss you, kiddo. It's been ages since you've come by. Why don't you try to come by the cafe tomorrow?"

 

"Oh...um...I don't know." He felt guilty then, sad that he might have to let her down. "I mean, he doesn't seem to be as annoyed about the whole thing as before...but..."

 

"Yeah, it's fine. I completely understand. Don't worry!"

 

"Um...I'm sorry I haven't been by." He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Work has me super busy. I don't even have time to play Lolol anymore."

 

"You are getting rest, though aren't you?" Worry showed in her words. It touched him. "I don't want you to end up like Jaehee."

 

"I am, I promise. I have no where near as much work as Jaehee does. I think he might have learned his lesson." He felt himself smile again. "I get plenty of rest. And...I don't really mind being busy. I feel useful. I kind of feel like how I was in high school."

 

"In high school?"

 

"Yeah. I was always so busy running around back then. I ran for school elections, headed campaigns, supervised clubs...I always had something to do." Yoosung laughed. "It's funny, though. I feel happier now than back then."

 

"Happier? Why's that?"

 

"I don't really know. It's just...different. It feels more meaningful. I always felt good when I got praise in school but...I don't know how to put it. Um...it just makes me feel warm now. Invincible maybe? I feel like I can do anything when Jumin tells me that I've done a good job."

 

"Oh really?" MC sounded curious suddenly, her voice soft and questioning. "Well...I'm glad it's that way. As long as you're happy, you have my support."

 

"Thank you, MC. I really appreciate it."

 

"And, um, Yoosung? If you ever need to talk to someone about anything...you're more than welcome to give me a ring."

 

He smiled. "Thanks, MC."

 

"I have to go help Jaehee with the dishes. Don't worry about coming to the cafe tomorrow. But let me know beforehand if you can!"

 

"Got it. Have a good night, MC."

 

_Click_.

 

He let his phone drop to the bed and opened his eyes.

 

The clock on the wall read nine thirty three. He felt so sleepy. The day had seemed to drip by so slowly and then race by so quickly. It had been weird for him. He had been so sluggish at first. But...after his encounter he had been so riled up, high off standing up for himself.

 

He couldn't help but wonder if he had done well. He knew it might have been smarter to just take it but...but he just couldn't. Jumin had told him he was worthy. To let himself be bullied would do him a disservice.

 

Would the man smile if he knew what had happened? Or would he have scolded him? He didn't want that. He wanted to keep making Jumin happy, keep making him smile at him.

 

He sighed and stood up, stretching and shaking the nagging worries from his mind. He needed to rest. Who knew what tomorrow would be like?

 

He had originally planned on swinging by the cafe to visit MC. He wanted to catch up with her and then run errands. A friend had invited him to a lan party, too.

 

He sighed again and glanced at the mirror. Shopping with Jumin was _not_ what he had in mind.

 

But...he was curious. How would he dress him up? What would he have him wear?

 

Yoosung ran a hand down his pajamas. Formal attire? He had dressed formally before university and now he did for work. For the party he dressed specially, too...Jumin always looked a lot more formal than he did, though. Always perfectly put together, everything just so. At the last party he had looked like a lord rather than a corporate heir.

 

Yoosung bit his lip. How would he look? What would he choose for him?

 

He felt strangely excited. He had never had anyone choose a suit for him before. Something about it made him want to grin. Why was that?

 

He eyed his reflection. How would he look? More adult, right? Yoousung scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at his reflection. He still looked like a baby. Now that his hair was back to its natural color he looked exactly how he looked in high school. Same hair, same baby-face. He frowned. He was maybe a few centimeters taller, but that was it.

 

He had never really minded his appearance before. He was cute. He liked being cute. Everyone liked to tell him he was adorable. But...he was getting a little tired of it.

 

Cute was fine, yeah. But...it just made people at work want to pick on him more.

 

Yoosung bit his lip. It wasn't his fault that they didn't get picked. Why did they have to be such jerks?

 

And...why did he get called a twink?

 

It wasn't just from Pak. He had heard it whispered behind his back several times already by the people who didn't like him. He didn't know what it was. Should he? It sounded familiar?

 

He was reluctant to look it up. If he knew what it was, it would just bother him more...right?

 

The curiosity was eating at him, though.

 

Yoosung sighed and let himself fall back onto his bed again, rolling over and huffing. Everything was going so well. Jumin seemed happy with him. He was getting better and better at his work. Faster, too. He just needed to ignore those jerks. He hoped that he didn't cause more trouble standing up to Pak. He had just got so _mad_. Why did he think he could just insult him? Why did he think he could doubt Jumin like that?

 

All those people were so...lazy. It disgusted him that they thought they were better than him. That they thought they deserved to be at Jumin's side.

 

Jumin had picked _him_. His praise, his criticism, his orders were for _him_.

 

Yoosung sighed, irritated. He had stop himself from getting worked up. It was time to rest. He needed to make sure he was bright eyed and bushy tailed when he met Jumin. Yoosung reached over to the bedside, flicking the light off. No need to think about it anymore. Tomorrow would be a good day, he was sure.

 

* * *

 

"Shopping with Yoosung?" V's mouth dropped a bit, a surprised look coming across his face. "Why?"

 

"He needs a suit for the gala next week."

 

"Yes...but _why_?"

 

Jumin blinked, stalling as he sipped his wine. Why indeed. The boy could go shopping by himself...he had been so quick to cut off the idea of Zen going along with him that he didn't even think of a reason as to why he should go in his place. "...It's his first time attending a gala as my assistant. He needs to look perfect. There are going to be some very important people there. I need him to make a good impression."

 

"Yoosung is used to dressing up when needed, though," V pointed out as he puffed quietly on his pipe. "He could go alone."

 

"...No. I want him to do well. I'll guide him this once."

 

V's eyes seemed to narrow, a curious look crossing his face. "Jumin...is everything alright? You seem...off lately."

 

He smiled dryly. Of course he couldn't hide anything from V. "Everything is fine. Nothing bad has happened. I'm just...out of sorts."

 

"Did something happen?"

 

" _Did_ something happen?" Jumin sighed and glanced over the balcony, sighing as he idly scanned the city. "Father is bothering me about finding someone again."

 

"Well, it _has_ been a a month or so since he's done so." Jumin smiled at the amused note in V's voice. "You're out of sorts because of that, though? You can usually shake it off so easily."

 

"Yes, I know. The problem is that..." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "He asked me if there is someone that has my affection. And...it...confused me. I'm finding myself...I'm finding myself wanting to dote on someone recently. I don't _feel_ as if it's romantic. When I see them...sometimes I want to reach out and pet them like Elizabeth. It's...strange for me."

 

A quiet hung in the air for a moment and he felt a sudden sense of something. He felt reluctant suddenly, regretful for sharing. Was this...embarrassment perhaps?

 

"Really?" V's voice was so soft, so contemplative. "I can see why you would feel confused." Silence for a moment again. "Jumin...you've always been so resistant to love. You've never had anyone you wanted to care for- other than Elizabeth."

 

V was smiling when he glanced over, lips curling softly. "Don't let your father bother you. You know finding someone can wait a little longer. And...I think you should explore these new feelings. If someone is special enough that they make you want to care for them...you should let yourself experience that."

 

"I don't know if that would be wise." His own voice was so quiet, hesitant. "I feel strange, unusual. It's not...it's not normal for me to be like this. And the person is...well. It's not romantic. It can't be anything like that."

 

"How would you know?" V's smile seemed to grow a bit as he pointed at Jumin with his pipe. "You've never experienced attraction to another person."

 

"Yes, but..."

 

"You said that they make you want to pet them sometimes. When? Why?"

 

Jumin looked away from him, ignoring the amused expression creeping across his best friend's face. "I don't know. Sometimes they just look so happy smiling up at me. I tell them they've done a good job and they grin and say they're glad that they've done so well for me. Or I see them vulnerable and I want to comfort them. My fingers twitch and I have to restrain myself from running them through their hair."

 

"Really?" V made a strange noise. Jumin glanced over to see him grinning, a hand over his mouth.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry. It's a bit funny. The look on your face...you seem so frustrated."

 

"I _am_ frustrated." Jumin frowned and crossed his arms, irritation beginning to set in. "I'm distracted from my work. I get strange impulses. I feel unsure and confused. It's very frustrating for me. I've never had to deal with something like this."

 

V hummed, the sound contemplative. "It's frustrating for you to have feelings of wanting to dote on someone. So far you've only said that you want to pet them...are there other desires?"

 

He felt a brow raise. "Desires?"

 

"You know, like, do you want to hold them?"

 

"Hold them?" Jumin closed his eyes, considering the question. Hold...Yoosung? Like...like he would hold Elizabeth? The boy would probably get upset if he tried to do that. "I don't think they would like that."

 

"I asked if _you_ want to hold them."

 

"Do I?" He felt himself frown. If Yoosung didn't like it, would he want to? How would it feel to cradle him, have him in his arms? "I...don't know?"

 

"Okay then..." V sighed and took a small puff from his pipe. "What about...kissing? Do you ever find yourself wanting to kiss them?"

 

"Kiss?" He felt a sudden quickening in his chest and frowned, touching the spot where his heart rested. What was that? "I...have never considered that."

 

"Maybe you should. Think on it a bit."

 

"I feel that it would only complicate things. It would be more simple to keep things as they are."

 

"Jumin...it's not the time to kill your emotions." Was that exasperation in his voice? "Just...go with it. For once in your life, allow yourself emotions."

 

He frowned again, turning away from V and looking over the balcony again. "We'll see."

 

Another sigh from the man. He felt a sudden clap on his shoulder. "Don't overthink it. I should go. I have an appointment in the morning."

 

"Do you want me to walk you down?"

 

"No, it's fine. Try to get some rest. And enjoy your day out tomorrow. Tell Yoosung I said hi." V squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I'll see you later."

 

"Take care."

 

Jumin sighed as he heard the balcony door shut behind him. Don't overthink it? He wasn't sure if he would be able to do that.

 

He shook his head and turned, grabbing his wine and draining it. He would ignore it, for now. He needed to rest up. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't understand why I had to pick you up from here." Jumin frowned and crossed his arms, eyeing the door to the cafe with vague annoyance. "I could have easily picked you up from your home."

 

"I promised MC I would visit her a while back. I was going to today but then my plans changed so..." Yoosung smiled, the expression a bit guilty, and scratched his cheek. "I already visited and said hi. We can go. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you."

 

Jumin sighed and shook his head, giving a small wave to MC as she peeked out from behind the kitchen door. A grin seemed to cross her face and she waved back.

 

He turned away, walking toward the car. "Let's head out then."

 

"Can I ask where we're going exactly?" Yoosung was smiling when he glanced over at him, rocking back and forth lightly on the balls of his feet. He looked excited.

 

Jumin smiled in return, ushering the boy into the car. "We'll be stopping by my tailor."

 

"Oh...on first street?"

 

"Yes." Yoosung's eyes seemed to widen, a nervous expression passing over his face. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Oh, um...n-no." He laughed and bit his lip. "I, um, it's...just kind of fancy in that part of town. I would have dressed a bit nicer if I knew."

 

"Fancy?" Jumin felt a brow raise.

 

"Yeah..." Yoosung laughed again and shook his head, something like disbelief in his smile. "I should have known you would take me there. Nothing but the best for Mr. Han."

 

"Ah, but this is for _you_. So it's nothing but the best for Yoosung Kim." It was absolutely impossible for him to keep a smirk from popping onto his face. Yoosung's face immediately heated up, cheeks turning as red as cherries. He turned his head, hiding the smirk until he could control it. "But as you are my assistant...you are mine, so I suppose it follows under that."

 

Could the boy get more red? Could those violet eyes get any more wide? Jumin felt a wicked sense of pleasure at the response from Yoosung. He looked so embarrassed, so cute. He watched Yoosung's mouth fall open and then close once more, his teeth claiming his bottom lip and his hands flying up to cover his face. This was something to store deep into his mind. What an _appealing_ expression.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"N-no!" His smirk grew, hearing the pitch in the boy's voice rise. "I, um...I just got something in my eye!"

 

"Oh? Do you want me to check for you?"

 

"NoIthinkIgotitout!"

 

Jumin had to turn away again, his shoulders shaking lightly as he tried to hide a laugh. The way the boy rushed his words and the frantic way he dropped his hands was just too amusing. Oh, it was so _fun_ to tease him. He was so easy to get worked up.

 

He cleared his throat and turned back to Yoosung, smiling. "That's good then."

 

His cheeks were still so red...

 

He felt the impulse to reach out and touch his cheeks, run his hand through his hair.

 

_"You said that they make you want to pet them sometimes. When? Why?"_

 

Jumin blinked and clasped his hands together, suppressing the urge. As tempted as he was, he shouldn't. It wouldn't be fit. Jumin took a deep breath. No. He would resist.

 

Yoosung glanced over at him, something almost like a pout on his face. Was he upset with him for teasing him? How _adorable_. "I...um...thanks, by the way. For taking me shopping. I really do appreciate it."

 

"It's my pleasure." It really was. "We'll outfit you perfectly."

 

"Mr. Han, we're three minutes from the store."

 

"Thank you, Driver Kim."

 

The excited expression was on Yoosung's face again. The boy leaned close to the window, peering out at the shops passing by. It made Jumin smile. Like when taking him to the restaurant, there was satisfaction in showing him places he hadn't seen or experienced before.

 

"Oh! It's pretty over here." Yoosung smiled, pointing out the window. "I'm never on this side of town. I had no idea it was so pretty."

 

"I'm glad you like it." He glanced out of his own window, taking in the familiar sights. Would he be just as curious if he went to Yoosung's side of town? He couldn't recall ever wandering over to the commoner's streets. Perhaps he should visit someday. "I think you'll enjoy the shop. The tailor is very friendly and skilled. You'll be in good hands."

 

"I've never met a tailor before." Curiosity in the boy's voice. It made something in him hum, something responding to the inexperience. He thought then that he wanted to show Yoosung even more things, help him experience more of the world. "I always just went to department stores."

 

"This is a bit different." Another first? He rather enjoyed collecting some of Yoosung's firsts, he decided. "In the future, you should go and get your suits tailored. They'll fit you more properly."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

An automatic response. Jumin let his gaze roam over the boy's smiling face. Automatic acceptance. It pleased him. Just like with the wine, just like with his trust at the restaurant...he wanted Yoosung to keep deferring to him and smiling with such trust and simple happiness.

 

There was a new impulse. The impulse to lean over and tilt his chin up so he could stare into those soft and stunning violet eyes. The impulse to touch his cheek and tell him more, teach him and guide him.

 

Jumin closed his eyes and let his himself drop back against the car seat. He felt strange, heavy and heady. As if he had been drinking, almost. What an odd sensation...

 

"Mr. Han, we've arrived."

 

"Thank you, Driver Kim."

 

He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look over at Yoosung. The boy was watching him curiously, head cocked and brows lightly furrowed. Jumin merely smiled, pushing that feeling down, and undid his seat belt. He let himself out of the car and beckoned.

 

"Come along, Yoosung."

 

"Oh...am I Yoosung today?" That tone in his voice...the boy looked a bit impish when he hopped out of the car, a hint of deviance in his smile.

 

He found his hand dropping into the boy's hair, ruffling it as he bent down. So soft... "You're always Yoosung, you're always Assistant Kim. We can relax a bit outside the office."

 

The pink in his cheeks reminded him of the azaleas growing in his garden. Would his skin be as soft as their petals? "Then should I call you 'sir' or Jumin?"

 

"That..." He was curious now. What would the boy call him if given the freedom? He felt himself smile and patted his head, fingers withdrawing as he straightened himself. "That is up to you."

 

Petal pink to rose red. He found his smile to be growing as Yoosung looked to the side, his hands lightly grasping at the hem of his sweater. Endearing. He was ever so endearing.

 

"Yes...sir."

 

Sir. The way he said it, that quiet tone...what did it mean? It was something to think on later. Jumin nodded and walked forward to the store, waving Yoosung to follow after him.

 

It was quiet in the store, the only sounds being the soft sound of music playing from the speakers. It was perfect, just how he had wanted it. They could have a peaceful shopping experience.

 

"Mr. Han! A pleasure to see you again!"

 

"And a pleasure to see you, Mr. Jung." His smile was automatic, polite and small.

 

The man almost bounced over to them, silver threads in his suit flashing in the muted lights of the store. Such a flamboyant man. Not for the first time, he had the thought that Luciel would get along well with him.

 

"Is that him, sir?"

 

He felt his smile grow and stepped to the side, a hand reaching back and lightly nudging Yoosung forward. "My assistant, Yoosung Kim."

 

The boy looked so enthusiastic, violet eyes shining brightly and a smile on his face. Jumin closed his eyes for a moment, shoving his hand into his pocket. Too impulsive. He was too impulsive.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yoosung sounded so polite, the eagerness restrained.

 

Good. He knew how to reel it in with others. If he let it show, would they too get swept away by that endearing quality of his?

 

Jumin opened his eyes in time to see Mr. Jung reach out and shake Yoosung's hand. Something sharp ran through him then and he found his teeth clenching. It couldn't be...possessiveness? No. It couldn't be. There was absolutely no reason for it.

 

"And a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Jung's smile was a bit too wide for societal politeness, his eyes a bit too wandering as he looked over the boy. "It's always good to match a face to the voice."

 

"Ah, yes. Thank you for your hard work in getting Mr. Han's suit finished." Yoosung smiled, head lightly cocked to the side. "There were many compliments on it at the press conference."

 

"I'm pleased to hear that!" The tailor turned to him once more. "And, as always, thank you for your patronage, Mr. Han."

 

"Of course." Jumin took a breath, forcing himself to release the odd feeling coursing through him. "Then...shall we begin?"

 

"Yes, of course." Mr. Jung bowed slightly, arm outstretched to the rest of the store. "Do we have a certain look in mind?"

 

"Yes, I do." He idly motioned Yoosung to follow him. "I think navy would suit him well."

 

"Yes, of course. Black would be too harsh for his appearance. And grey or brown would wash him out." Mr. Jung gestured to a couch. "Please, make yourselves comfortable while I pull some fabric samples."

 

"While you're at it...for the shirt, make it something that will bring out his eyes." Jumin sat down on the couch, eyeing the bottle of red wine on the table. "They're such a rare color. They have a lasting impact."

 

"Oh, _yes_ , sir. I agree _completely_." Jumin felt something twitch in him, his eyes narrowing. "I'll fetch the some selections right away. Please, be comfortable."

 

He watched as the man walked away. Usually he got along with him, but this time...this time there was something sharp poking at his insides. The way he looked at Yoosung...

 

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. They were unnecessary.

 

He glanced up, watching how Yoosung gazed this way and that. His eyes were wide again, absorbing all the details of the shop. He reminded him of a puppy almost with the way he looked back and forth trying to see each and everything. He felt himself smile. Maybe not a puppy. A puppy would run off, sniff around and satisfy his curiosity.

 

Though...a puppy could be trained.

 

"Yoosung." The boy turned and cocked his head, a smile crossing his face. Jumin crooked his finger, beckoning him over. "Have a seat."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The heavy sensation came back as the boy walked toward him, obedient and smiling as always.

 

The words "good boy" almost rolled off his tongue. His fingers twitched, his hand wanting to reach out as the boy neared.

 

He had to bite his cheek, the small pain jolting him to his senses. What was _wrong_ with him?

 

"It's so quiet in here." Jumin shut his eyes again as the boy sat beside him. "It's different than I thought."

 

"I rented it out."

 

"You...rented it out?" There was surprise in his voice, a bit of shock. It made him smile. "Really?"

 

"Yes." Jumin opened his eyes again. "I thought it would be a better experience."

 

"I didn't know you could do things like that." Such a curious look on his face. "It's kind of amazing."

 

"I often do it. I'm not fond of standing in busy stores. And it's a pain if people recognize me and come up wanting to force a business connection." Jumin reached over and picked up the bottle of wine. "It's easier this way."

 

"Oh, wine?" Again, such surprise. That nasty feeling from before was slowly disappearing, replaced with some sort of satisfaction. "Why?"

 

"It's just like when I have you prepare tea and snacks for my guest. It's a small gesture to make the client feel special."

 

"Huh..." Yoosung seemed to mull it over, nodding. "I can get that. Um...do you want me to open that?"

 

"You may."

 

He relinquished the bottle to the boy, his eyes trailing as his hands as he opened it and began to pour a glass. Hands...he would have to remember to ask after gloves. He wanted to see Yoosung wear them.

 

What was that small smile on his face? He looked like he was in disbelief again. "Something wrong, Yoosung?"

 

"Um...no." The smile grew, hiding the almost sad expression and he handed over the glass. "I was just thinking how different your world really is."

 

"Were you?" Jumin sipped the wine, watching Yoosung over the rim.

 

"Y-yeah. I never expected to see or experience anything like this, you know. It's a lot different from what I was used to." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I keep getting surprised."

 

"Do you?" Jumin let himself smile. "But...aren't you enjoying yourself? Aren't you enjoying experiencing new things?"

 

Yoosung smiled and nodded, almost seeming a bit shy. "Yeah, I am."

 

"Yoosung..." He felt his weight shift, his body lean toward the boy. "I'm glad. You'll get to see more things. You'll have more opportunities to experience the world. As long as you're by my side, I'll keep teaching you, showing you new things."

 

"By your side?" The words came out as a whisper, a flush creeping across the boy's cheeks.

 

He wanted to touch him.

 

Jumin felt something heavy in the air suddenly. Why did his heart speed up? Why did his throat feel dry, his tongue numb?

 

Yoosung's lips fell apart slightly.

 

_"What about...kissing? Do you ever find yourself wanting to kiss them?"_

 

He immediately righted himself, leaning back into his own personal bubble. His heart was beating too fast suddenly. He resisted the urge to put his hand to his chest.

 

What the hell was he doing?

 

Jumin forced a smile, nodding and crossing his arms. "Yes, by my side."

 

"Jumin..." Such lovely eyes. He felt almost like he would drown as they stared into his own. "Jumin...I'm-"

 

"Sirs! I've gathered a lovely selection of fabric for you!" The too loud voice broke through the heavy air, cracking it and bringing Jumin back to reality completely.

 

He tore his gaze away from the boy, taking a controlled drink of the wine and focusing on the cheery looking man striding over to him.

 

Whatever he had been so close to doing...he needed to refrain from it. Control. He needed to stay in control of himself.

 

His eyes wouldn't obey, though, and he found himself watching Yoosung as he happily took the small pile of fabric from Mr. Jung.

 

This boy was going to be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. I had so many different directions I wanted to go with this >.< So, so many!


	11. Chapter 11

He had drunk too much.

 

Jumin blinked, feeling the light dizziness softly running through his body. He wasn't _drunk_ but...he should have controlled himself more.

 

It had just been so _hard_ to hold himself back as we watched the tailor interact with Yoosung. The little touches as he measured him, the way he leaned in as he pushed more fabrics onto him...it grated against him. He didn't know _why_ it did. But...it did. So he kept sipping the wine, casually interjecting when he felt it was necessary.

 

The day had gone a lot differently than he had imagined. He had never thought he would be trying so hard to keep a lid on his emotions. He had never thought he would have to keep one arm crossed against his chest and the other holding the wine glass so he would keep from reaching out and touching the boy.

 

This was beyond frustrating.

 

Yoosung smiled at him suddenly, his eyes so light and happy. He felt himself soften a bit. At least he was enjoying himself. It was worth having to battle with his own strange compulsions to see the boy so relaxed and carefree.

 

"Yes, this suit is going to look _amazing_ on you, Mr. Kim." Mr. Jung grinned. "You'll be perfectly dashing."

 

Jumin felt his eyes narrow for what felt like the hundredth time since they had stepped into the shop.

 

"Assistant Kim."

 

"Oh, yes sir?" The boy jerked his gaze to him immediately, smiling.

 

"We still need to find you a tie."

 

"Oh, you're right."

 

Jumin stood up, knowing his gaze was bit too cool as he looked at the tailor. Could the man sense his displeasure? "We'll look in that section for a moment and then finish up, Mr. Jung."

 

"Ah, yes sir. I'll begin drawing things up."

 

He nodded, the motion curt and motioned for Yoosung to stand. The boy popped up immediately from the couch, bouncing lightly on his heels. Jumin sighed. At least he was happy.

 

Yoosung followed him to the small area of the shop displaying ties. He watched as the boy scanned the selection, idly touching a few and pulling them out to examine them. He frowned as he held them up to his chest and glanced in the mirror, cocking his head to the side.

 

"They're not to your taste?"

 

"Oh!" Yoosung jumped slightly, smiling almost a bit guiltily. "Um...it's not that. It's just..."

 

Jumin followed his gaze, noticing how he was staring a bit longingly at lavender gray bow-tie. Ah, yes. The boy was more fond of them than ties, if he recalled. "Bow-ties are the symbol of cuteness!" Hadn't he heard that from him before?

 

Jumin smiled and reached over, plucking the bow-tie from the display. Yoosung flushed a little, an embarrassed look popping onto his face. Just looking at that expression made him feel so much better.

 

Two steps and he was behind the boy. He could see their reflections in the store mirror. Yoosung was so small compared to him, his head hitting right at his shoulders. He felt almost a bit _captivated_ as he watched himself reach around, holding the bow-tie lightly to Yoosung's neck with one hand and placing the other on his shoulder. Those violet eyes were cast to the ground, his cheeks so perfectly flushed.

 

He couldn't help his smile as he bent forward slightly, his mouth right by the boy's ear.

 

"You chose well. The colour is perfect to match your suit. And while I might not be a fan of bow-ties myself...you look perfect in them. They suit you. You can have this if you want it."

 

Was that a tremble beneath his hand?

 

Yoosung was gripping the hem of his sweater. He could see the rise and fall of his chest quicken, feel a little jump underneath his hand.

 

He became _very_ aware of how few centimeters were between them, how easy it would be to close that tiny gap and feel the boy against his chest.

 

It was dangerously easy. It was dangerously tempting. How would he feel against him?

 

Why did he want to find out?

 

Yoosung bit his lip, those eyes raising from the floor to meet his own in the reflection. He looked so...shy? Could that be shyness in those violet eyes and half parted lips?

 

"Do...do you really think it suits me?"

 

What a _soft_ voice. Jumin's smile widened a tiny bit and he nodded. "Yes, it suits you very well, Yoosung."

 

How easy would it be to run his fingers up that slender neck, tilt his chin up, turn his head so he could directly see that flush?

 

Jumin took a deep breath. Control. He needed _control_. This was not like him. He needed to reclaim himself.

 

And yet...he couldn't help brushing his fingertips gently against Yoosung's jawline as he slowly pulled his hand up.

 

Was that another tremble, another shiver from him?

 

Jumin stepped away, turning from the boy and taking a deep breath. _Control_.

 

"Come along, Yoosung."

 

He could hear the boy follow after him obediently, his soft footsteps echoing quietly behind him. He wanted to talk to V again. What were these impulses, why were they there? What did they mean?

 

Mr. Jung smiled at them as they approached the register, eyes flitting over his shoulder to look at Yoosung. Again, the sharp pricks ran through him. At this point he could not keep denying the possessive feeling, the sharp sting of irritation.

 

"Ah, what a _lovely_ bow-tie. The colour will perfectly tie the suit together! An excellent choice!" His smile was annoying. "Now...how will we be paying?

 

Jumin took out his wallet and slid the card over to the man. "If you can, have it done by Thursday."

 

"Yes, sir. Should I have it delivered by the penthouse?"

 

"Please."

 

"Very well, Mr. Han. Thank you so much for your patronage."

 

Jumin nodded to the man, knowing it was a dismissive gesture. He knew he was being too cool, letting himself be a bit too frosty. He couldn't help it.

 

He waved to Yoosung, striding out of the store without another word. He was tired. Too many emotions, too many impulses for him. He wanted to rest.

 

He paused, noticing the lack of footsteps behind him.

 

"Yoosung?" Jumin cocked his brow when he turned around. The boy was so red, his eyes squeezed shut and his lip bitten. He felt a strange sense of panic suddenly. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I..." Yoosung's lip seemed to tremble. He could see the boy take a deep breath to steady himself, see him square his shoulders before stepping forward. "Why did you..."

 

He could feel his brows furrow. He did something? What did he do to upset him? Something like nerves ran through him. Was he upset with him for touching him? For being so close to him?

 

He had never felt such sharp and quick panic. He should have kept better control of himself. He was being so _selfish_ to give into these random impulses pinging through him. He had _bothered_ him. He needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to-

 

"Why did you buy it?"

 

Jumin blinked.

 

That soft voice...

 

He blinked again and shook his head lightly. It wasn't... _that's_ what he was bothered about? _That_?

 

Jumin almost laughed, covering it up with a cough. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

"I..." Yoosung took another step forward. He looked so frustrated, his cheeks apple red and something almost like a pout on his face. Frustrated...but somehow soft. Somehow...vulnerable? "You didn't have to do that. I could have done it. I..."

 

"Yoosung." The boy wouldn't look at him. His teeth bit into his bottom lip again. "Yoosung, please don't worry about it. It's for work. I can easily write it off as a business expense."

 

"But...it's so much..." He seemed to soften somehow, shoulders slumping as his hand grasped the fabric of his pants.

 

Was it really something to fret over? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yoosung. Come here."

 

The boy walked over, reluctance in his steps as he obeyed. He stopped in front of him, eyes to ground. Jumin sighed again and reached his hand out. He tipped Yoosung's face up lightly, making him look up at him.

 

Such soft skin. And such lovely eyes. They were shining as they gazed up at him. Tears of frustration perhaps? Why though? Why was it so bothersome to him?

 

"Yoosung." The boy stayed quiet. "This isn't something I would be upset over. I recognize my status and wealth is far more than your own. I don't quite understand the harm in this. Are you mad at me?"

 

Yoosung's eyes widened and he shook his head lightly, chin still caught in Jumin's fingertips. "No! I'm not mad! I just...it's...it's a lot. I, um..."

 

He suddenly felt strangely soft looking at him. He checked the impulse to run his thumb over his pink tinted cheeks, forcing himself to keep his hand by his side. "Go on."

 

"It's...I don't know how to put it in a way that you would understand. It's just...a lot. Um...I'm sorry. You're right. It's nothing to get upset about. If...if it's for work. If it's covered by that." His voice was getting more and more quiet. "I felt a bit _overwhelmed_. I'm, um, sorry."

 

"Yoosung...there's no need to apologize." Jumin smiled and let go of him, his hand reaching up and patting his head lightly. "I'll make note of it in the future. I don't like seeing you bothered."

 

Yoosung nodded, head dropping lightly. Again the feeling that the boy was being shy. It made him smile a bit. He felt so...odd. It wasn't cold and sharp like possessiveness, but something warm in him. Something like how he felt when he looked at Elizabeth. But it was still different somehow. He almost felt as if he wanted to hold Yoosung, pat his head more, comfort him. What could that be?

 

"Um...Jumin...are you going to take me home now?" Still such a soft voice from him, still such pink cheeks.

 

He realized that he didn't want to take him home quite yet. Jumin turned away, straightening his tie and forcing his gaze away from the boy. "I can if you want. Do you have anything else you wish to do? I don't mind having Driver Kim taking you somewhere if you have more errands to run."

 

"Oh...um..." Yoosung was shuffling in place when he glanced over. "I...well, I'm a bit hungry. Do you...want to grab lunch together or something?"

 

Lunch? With Yoosung? The notion made him smile for some reason. "Sure. I'm a bit hungry myself."

 

"But!" A sudden look of determination from the boy. It was amusing to see for some reason. He felt an urge to laugh. It wasn't a _malicious_ urge. It was just...he was cute. Yoosung was too cute to him. "I want to pay for your meal!"

 

He felt his lips curl up more, his smile growing. "If it will make you happy. I'll even let you pick where we go."

 

Finally. _Finally_ a smile on the boy's face again. "Really? Oh, I've got just the place then!"

 

Something mischievous seemed to pass over Yoosung's face as he passed him and walked toward the waiting car. The boy paused for a moment before entering the car, a stifled laugh sounding from him.

 

"Hey...how do you feel about burgers?"

 

"Burgers?" He felt a brow cock. "I've never had them before. That's commoner food."

 

Was that a smirk on his face? "Oh, how could I forget that?"

 

Yoosung bit his lip before slipping into the vehicle, this time not in embarrassment. His grin was infectious- though he was a bit wary of what it meant. Where would the boy drag him? Wherever it was, he knew he would be in trouble with his nutritionist yet again.

 

He followed after him and settled himself in the car, watching Yoosung lean forward and whisper to Driver Kim. A small smile crept across his face and he sighed, crossing his arms. It didn't matter where they went. He was just pleased to see the boy happy.


End file.
